Siren's Song
by The-Unseelie-Queen
Summary: Donatello finds a strange girl in the sewers. Everyone is suprised when Splinter immeaditly welcomes her into the family. Who is she? What does she want? More importantly, What is she? Better then it sounds!
1. Paige Found

**Siren's Song**

This idea popped into my head and I thought it sounded good. So I've decided to write it. Thank you to Evanescence, whose songs made me think of the idea in the first place. Amy Lee's singing inspired Paige's voice. I have mixed some elements of the 2007 movie with the 2003 series.

* * *

I run through the icky water, barefoot. Tears continue to pour down my face, making my cheeks as wet as my feet. My legs are aching; how long have I been running? A rat squeaks, running out in front of me. I jump and stumble, landing on my bum. I get up and start running again.

Anything to get me away from my parents.

How could they do that?

Leave me to die?

The tears start afresh.

By now, I was quite sure I am lost, all the tunnels look the same.

I stop and look at the hole in the wall then turn to look down the dark, long tunnel ahead of me. It could be my only chance to rest for awhile. Besides, if they wanted me back, they would of found me already.

I get on my hands and knees and crawl into my sleeping place, drawing my knees to my chest. I am asleep in minutes.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

"You said you just found her in the sewers?" Said a voice. I froze, then curled into a ball to protect myself.

"She's awake, Mikey go get Splinter." The same voice commanded, sounding cold and in charge. I curled up tighter, terrified.

Someone touches my shoulder.

"Please don't hurt me." I whisper.

"We won't, we just want to know what you were doing in the sewers." Another, softer, more gentle voice tells me. It seems to come from somewhere closer to me.

I open my eyes and freeze. Looking at me are two giant turtles. My eyes feel unable to close, so I am forced to stare at the creatures in front of me.

One is wearing a blue bandanna and has his green arms crossed across his chest. His cold glare makes my bones shake.

The other is a darker shade of green and seems more gentle. He is wearing a purple bandanna. He pulls his hand away from me; after seeing my expression.

I sense hurt from him but reassurance as well. He doesn't want to hurt me.

I can't tell what blue is feeling, there's a wall around his emotions. That scares me even more.

I decide to focus on the friendliest of the turtles.

"Hello..." My words are barely audible.

"Hello. My name is Donatello – but please call me Don or Donny. What's your name?" The darker turtle asks.

I take a deep breath. "Paige." I tell him.

Blue softens a little.

"Hello Paige. My name is Leonardo. You may call me Leo." He says and my attention is now on him. He still has his wall up, but not as strong. I sense suspicion and comfort. That makes me feel a little better. Leo doesn't want to hurt me either.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." A rough accented voice says. I turn and see another turtle, this one wearing a red bandanna. His emotions are loud and clear.

Anger floods through me; not my own but his. Terror grips me – it takes me a moment to realize that I'm shaking like a leaf.

The turtle hasn't lifted a finger and still I am terrified.

How can he be so angry? It pulses of him like an aura. Anger and suspicion. Anger and suspicion. Anger and suspicion.

My eyes lock onto a giant grey rat that has just walked into the room. Another turtle is standing beside him. But I don't notice him.

The rat catches my gaze and I stop shaking. He radiates so much kindness, and calm that the anger is drowned out. I relax, melding into the battered sofa.

The rat walks toward me, the turtle behind him. I look at him for the first time. He has blue eyes and orange bandanna.

It's only now I notice that they are wearing elbow pads, knee pads and wrist bands – all brown. They also wear a belt.

I look around at the other turtles to see what colour eyes they have.

I start with Donny; he has kind brown eyes.

I glance at Leo; he has gold eyes.

I brace myself for what might happen, and glance at red. Amber. Fierce amber eyes.

I let my gaze travel back to orange. The happiness, reassurance and warm feelings he radiates is all consuming. He doesn't have a hint of suspicion, though the others do, even the calm rat. Who is wearing a brown robe and holding a walking stick.

Only now – after the initial shock – that I feel my head throbbing. I lightly trace my hand over it and wince.

"Sorry about that." Donny apologizes, giving me a small smile.

I look at him, confused. I thought he didn't want to hurt me.

"I accidentally banged your head when I pulled you out of the hole in the wall." He tells me.

I nod in understanding and look around me.

In front of the sofa I'm lying on, there is a coffee table. On the table are several comics, a soda can, a couple of pizza boxes and a first aid kit. It's nice to know they were prepared to help me if I was hurt.

Beyond the coffee table are perhaps a dozen or so TVs.

I giggle. "Why do you need so many TVs?"

"To watch cartoons. I'm Mikey." Orange says, his surfer dude voice as cheerful as his face.

"Paige." Maybe the turtles aren't so bad.

"S'up. Names Raphael. But call me Raph, got it?" I nod, scared to look behind me and see if Raph's expression is as angry as his voice.

"Hello, Miss Paige. My name is Splinter. We apologize for the rude awakening. However, my son," Splinter gestures to Donatello, "was concerned for your well being. What were you doing in the sewers all alone at 12 O'clock at night." Splinter asks me, his two furred hands clasped his walking stick.

"I was... hiding." I say quietly. I didn't see the point in lying.

"From who, my dear?" Splinter presses.

"My parents." I stare into Splinter's brown eyes. I feel like he can see into my soul.

"Now that's taking hide and seek to the limit!" Mikey declares. "We should do that some time!"

Raph casually walks around the sofa and whacks Mikey on the head. I flinch.

"Shut up, shell for brains!" Raph says, getting annoyed at Mikey.

Splinter ignores the exchange – as if it happens a lot.

"Why are you hiding from your parents?" Leo beats Splinter to the punch. I sense their curiosity.

They're all staring at me, and I start to feel self conscious.

"Well... uh..." I stutter, unable to find the right words.

"If Paige wishes to keep that to herself, then she may." Splinter gives Leonardo a firm look as Leo goes to protest. He then turns back to me; "Until you wish to return home, you can live with us. Welcome to the family."

He turns and enters his room. Leaving me with four very surprised giant turtles.

* * *

I know I haven't given you much - if not any - info on Paige. Please be patient, there'll be more about her in the second chapter.


	2. Bath Needed!

**Siren's Song**

**I'm so glad people like this! Second Chapter coming up! This is going to be a kind of hanging out mixed with action story.**

* * *

"It's okay, these are pain killers. They'll help your head." Donatello encourages, holding a glass of water mixed with Disperol towards me. His warm brown eyes meet my own and he smiles, gently pushing the glass towards me.

Trusting him, I take it with both hands and gulp down the contents. Yuck! Donny chuckles at my scrunched up face. He takes the empty cup from me, and replaces it with a glass of water. I swallow it in relief, glad to get that horrible taste out my mouth.

"Hey Paige!" A cheerful voice calls, and I am once again swallowed by Mikey's warm feelings. I can't help but grin as I run towards him, my dirty feet pounding the cement floor. I clamber up beside the orange wearing turtle. I've always been small for my age.

Mikey takes a big sniff and holds his beak, as if he has smelled something rotten.

"You need a bath." He jokes. His comment hurts, but I'm not surprised, I probably do.

"That's one of the reasons I'm calling April. After all, we can't give her a bath." Donny calls over the TV.

"Good idea. Ask April if she can get some clothes for Paige, too." Leonardo puts in. I jump, and twist round to see him standing in a doorway. I hadn't heard him enter.

Leonardo looks at me, and I drop my head. I suddenly feel guilty – although I don't know what for.

"We'll pay April back." Leo adds, turning to face Donatello again. Donny nods, then presses some buttons on a small, green machine – which is appropriately shaped like a shell – and starts talking into it. A phone. I stare at the interesting gadget before Mikey pulls me away from my thoughts.

"How old are you anyway?" He asks, blue eyes eager.

"I'm nine...My birthday is the 17th of October." I answer in a quiet voice, waiting for the _'aren't you a little small'_ jibe. Surprisingly, it doesn't come.

"Cool," is all Mikey says. He turns his attention to the TV, turning the volume up. I glance at what's on. Warner Brothers Cartoons, Bugs Bunny. My favourite! I settle down beside Mikey, watching the program as intently as he is. I hardly notice the exchange between Leonardo and Donatello.

"Where's Raph?" Leo asks in a sharp voice.

"His room, where else?" Donny replies in an offhand tone. I guess he's finished talking to April.

A few hours later, the large doors – which Donny told me were a lift to the surface – open up to reveal two strangers.

A muscular man with blue hair, and a pale woman with red hair and bright green eyes. The woman is carrying two bags. Maybe this is April.

"Hi guys." The woman says walking towards us. The man follows her lead.

"I have clothes," She lifts one of the bags up, "and shampoo, conditioner and soap." She lifts the other bag.

I peek my head over the sofa.

"Who's that?" The man asks, confusion radiating from him. He gets into a fighting stance.

The woman whacks him with a bag.

"That's Paige, be nice." She looks at me and gives an apologetic smile.

"Ignore Casey. He insisted he came along." She tells me. Donatello and Leo make their way up to them.

"Hi April. Hi Casey." Donny greets them both warmly. So she is April.

"Sorry to bother you April, but Paige could really do with a bath." Leonardo apologises. I duck my head in shame. April notices.

She strolls up to me. Brushing my hair away from my face, she studies me. After a moment April smiles again. She wishes to comfort me, knowing what it's like to be intimidated my Leonardo.

"No problem. After we get you cleaned up, you'll be pretty as a picture." She encourages me.


End file.
